


I Just Want You Love Me Like I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Michael wants Luke to love him.</strong> <em>Luke wants Michael to love him.</em> <strong><em>Neither of them know what the other is thinking.</em></strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want You Love Me Like I Love You

**Michael smiled, his arms full of a sleeping Luke.**

_Luke smiled as he pretended to sleep, enjoying being cuddled in Michael's arms._

**Michael always enjoyed his and Luke's nighttime cuddles, when Luke would crawl into his bed and lay with him for a while before falling asleep. Eventually, he'd snuggle closer, and Michael would hold him tighter, not wanting to let go for fear that Luke would wake up again and leave for his own bed, or even Calum or Ashton's.**

_After counting to 175 twice, as he usually did, Luke slowly scooted closer to Michael until he could lay his head on the older boy's chest, and listen to Michael's heartbeat steadily thumping away as Luke's own beat out of his chest so fast and loud he was afraid Michael might hear it._

**As Luke slept away on top of Michael, Michael contented himself with running his fingers along Luke's back, hating himself for only being this gentle with the boy when he was asleep, like now. During the day, he was afraid that if he did this, then Luke might look at him odd or push him away, and Michael couldn't deal with that rejection. Not from Luke. Which was why he was always impatient for Luke to join him in bed, and then dreaded falling asleep. Because when he fell asleep, time would pass too quickly, and then it'd be morning, and Luke would be slipping out of his bed, leaving him alone.**

_Eventually, Michael's fingers slowed and he wrapped his arms around Luke, falling asleep. Luke cautiously peeked up at him before smiling, lifting his hand and brushing Michael's hair from his face and kissing his cheek. He continued running his fingers through Michael's hair for a few minutes before a large wave of sleep overtook him. He laid his head on Michael's chest again and shut his eyes, letting Michael's heartbeat lull him to sleep for what seemed like the thousandth night in a row._

**Like Michael predicted every night, morning came far too quickly. Luke had moved out of his arms and was just laying next to him. Michael fought to say something, anything, but not even a simple "Stay?" would come out of his mouth. So he stayed in bed, and watched as Luke rolled over and left, leaving him once again. Like always, just because Michael felt like he was too stupid to say something to him to make him not leave anymore. But he could never do it, he couldn't even stupidly blurt out "I love you," even though he knew Luke would never love him back.**

_That morning, like every morning, Luke forced himself out of Michael's bed, still hoping that Michael would say something, even just "Can you bring me something to eat?" because then Luke would have an excuse to come back to Michael's bed, and maybe he could stay longer, maybe Michael would like to cuddle more, and maybe Luke could tell Michael how much he loved him. But he knew that wouldn't happen, he knew Michael didn't want him in his bed because he didn't like mornings, and he didn't like Luke like that, he liked being alone in his bed, that was proved day after day when Calum had to drag him out and Michael grumbled for about an hour afterwards._

_**As Michael watched Luke walk away with his thoughts full of the taller boy, Luke walked away with his thoughts full of the boy with the colourful hair. And they both had the same thought.** _

_**"I just want you to love me like I love** **you."** _


End file.
